


Absolutely Necessary

by Ayu_Mie_1709



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Underground, scouting legion, survey corps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayu_Mie_1709/pseuds/Ayu_Mie_1709
Summary: Her rescuer, her guardian, her friend, her lover. He was everything and everywhere. She never stood a chance.





	1. Chaton: Priorities

**832**

Chaton Ayres was tired of waiting. She was hungry, cold and scared. Her mummy didn’t tell her when she’d be coming back, but Chaton thought that surely it’d be any time now. She was too hungry and thirsty to move, so mummy better hurry up!

She didn’t react at first, her body so numb by now that Chaton’s brain didn’t register her arm being hauled up and the man’s grip so tight it’d bruise. His lecherous grin so close to her face was what made her cry out. He shook her, telling her to shut the fuck up, but by then Chaton’s fears were awakened; she cried, screamed and begged for mummy to come back, _please mummy, come back_ now _._

Her mother didn’t come. Instead it came a teen, much older than her, with blue eyes as hard as steel.

“Let the brat go and you’ll live another day.”

* * *

 

**845**

It was Chaton’s first expedition outside. She had lived alongside the Scouting Legion for the last five years and only now she was allowed to see the world without the wall’s shadow. Levi was by her side when the gates opened and she saw, for the very first time, the outside sky. She couldn’t help the smile full of wonder that graced her face; neither could she help the excitement she felt that very instant, which made the horse under her squirm slightly. Levi’s sharp gaze on her was enough for Chaton to calm down.

Levi had told her plenty of times what it was like to be out there, though he always made sure to also say about the dangers that distraction could bring, not only to her, but to all Legion. She couldn’t afford to get someone killed her first time outside, Levi would never allow her to go out again.

Chaton, by all means a cadet (though she never went into the training that all soldiers did) knew that the only reason she was allowed on the squad she currently was had to do with Humanity’s Strongest. He would never let her go if he couldn’t keep an eye on her at all times. She was glad for it. She would surely feel much more frightened than adventurous if he wasn’t with her.

The mission was to map out outside areas that they hadn’t gotten to yet and gather whatever information they could about the beasts that made impossible for humanity to live outside giant walls. Chaton had promised Levi again and again to not engage unless absolutely necessary, though of course, what was necessary for Levi was vastly different from Chaton’s perspective. Nonetheless, she’d behave. It was because of him she was allowed to live comfortable in the castle and not have to go to training with others.

The absolutely necessary came. Chaton made her first, second and third team kill. She wouldn’t remember those. Nor she remembered her forth. Her limbs trembled and her mind was blank the whole time. _Levi was right. The wonderment of seeing the sky for the first time was fastly replaced by the horror of seeing your comrades torn to pieces._

Chaton would remember later, much later, that the wonder shouldn’t be allowed to be forgotten. She would hold that moment very close to her heart in the years to come, for it was moments like that that allowed a soldier who faced so much tragedy to keep on living.

The expedition was a failure in every one’s eyes. Chaton would never forget the look of desperation on a friend’s faces as they knew death had come for them. She would never forget the crippling fear she felt when a titan grabbed her wires, only for Levi to cut her free, never letting her out of his sight. She would never forget the blue sky adorned with white, fluffy clouds and the hope she felt that one day, she would be able to live peacefully under them, without any wall surrounding her.

* * *

They were dreadfully tired, their numbers down by more than half, with most injured, not able to fight. Chaton herself was nursing a twisted arm when they heard it. Titans had reached the wall.

She wasn’t allowed to go and help, no one would allow it; that is, Levi wouldn’t allow it and no one was brave enough to contest him when it came to Chaton. _Her arm would cause more problems than fix them. She’d get herself and others killed. Stay._

She did. For a whole five minutes.

It wasn’t often she disregarded Levi’s orders, however, whenever she did, she always got caught. The man somehow always knew she disobeyed him and always made her pay for it. She knew she’d probably be cleaning the whole castle by herself for the next month but she didn’t care, couldn’t care.

Chaton avoided engaging directly with the titans, she knew it was suicide. Not only she had just joined (for real) the Legion, she also had a bum arm. She decided she’d be more useful in securing the people, helping them towards the boats and only assisting in team kills when _absolutely necessary_. Of course, Levi did not agree with her definition of necessary, _again_.

* * *

 

**850**

Team leader Chaton was not happy. She knew Levi was overprotective but that was just plain stupid.

“You’d think I’m made of sugar, slowly dissolving in the rain.” She huffed.

“Tsk. You’re too bitchy. I did you a favour. Or do you want to be outside in this weather?” Her captain retorted.

“Everyone talks about us, did you know? They say I only rose ranks because of you, and to be honest, I myself think the same. But to make poor Eld stand guard again just because it’s raining is ridiculous! They all wi-“

“They can all fuck themselves for all I care.” He interrupted her, removing his cravat. “You should know better than to think that I had anything to do with you becoming my team leader. I honestly couldn’t care less about your status as long as you stay in my squad, you know that.”

“Well, I-“

“Besides, since when do you care about what they say about us? It never bothered you before.” He continued as if she didn’t say anything. His casual removal of his clothes irking Chaton.

“I don’t! I really don’t care what they speak about me because either it’s the truth or it’s just stupid, plain gossip that anyone with a brain will know it’s absurd. But now you really are abusing your powers only because you don’t want me to get wet.” He smirked and she blushed.

“Oh Kitten, still so innocent, huh? I want you wet all the damn time.” He whispered in her ear, his arms circling her waist, bringing their bodies close enough for him to bite her ear. “What I don’t want is you sick.” Levi spoke in a normal tone, bumping their foreheads together.

“Levi.” She sighed, hands caressing his sides. “I’ll go retrieve Eld and stand my post.” She said as she tried to get away from his wandering hands.

“No, you won’t! Besides, Eld deserves it; he split my tea earlier, so that’s his punishment, which means I’m not abusing my powers for you.” He challenged her with a sharp eyebrow arched and Chaton knew she wouldn’t be spending her last night during the expedition outside standing watch in the rain.


	2. Levi: Decision

**832**

The brat was catatonic. She kept wailing for her mother, not even seeming to understand that he was not going to hurt her. Levi Ackerman easily won the fight against the disgusting man who had his dirty hand on the girl but she didn’t show any signs of stopping her screaming.

“Tsk. Such a troublesome brat.” Levi grabbed her chin and titled her head in his direction. As soon as his blue narrowed eyes met her green wide ones, she calmed down; stopping calling for a mother Levi figured was either dead or never coming back to her. “Tell me your name.” The teen asked as he hauled the girl up, one arm holding her shoulder’s blades, the other under her knees.

“Ch…Chaton…” She whispered quietly. If he had to guess, she’d be around two years old. “Chaton Ayres.” He smirked, _Chaton, huh?_ Looking down at her, Levi was disgusted. She was filthy, probably hadn’t showered in over a week. Her bones were prominent, not that uncommon around that place and her eyes were sullen. But when she rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed her entire body, he promised himself he’d protect his little kitten with everything he had.

* * *

Kitten was very well behaved, Levi noticed absently minded. He had fixed her dinner and she didn’t complain about it once. It could be because she was too hungry to care but he took that as a good sign. He had to wash her for he doubted it was wise to leave a toddler in the tub alone and he would not, _absolutely not!_ , allow her to keep on filth like that.

She didn’t complain about the cold water and in return, Levi didn’t complain about her lack of hygiene when he had to wash her hair three times and scrub her body four. She kept quiet as he laid down the rules: she’d keep the room tidy, would clean up after her own mess and would dust the little furniture there was. He wasn’t sure if she understood what he was saying though the very next day; he’d make sure she earned her stay.

“And most importantly, you do not leave this place without me. Got it?” Another nod. Levi sighed; he truly hoped he knew what the hell he was getting himself into.

* * *

Levi learnt that having a kid around did change one’s life. He now had to make sure Chaton was safe before and after he left, which was almost never nowadays. She’d freak out every time he remotely moved towards the door. He knew her mother left her so he tried very hard to not scream at her. Most of the time, he failed.

“For fuck’s sake, Kitten! You keep screaming like that, I’ll give you a fucking reason to scream!”

It just made her cry harder and louder. At least her lungs were healthy. It was very hard to have a kid, Levi thought. No wonder so many were being left on the streets.

It took Chaton a while to not be so scared every time Levi left. His job wasn’t one for kids so he couldn’t very well bring her along, and it was just plain dangerous for girls on the Underground, as they were often sold, raped or both. Levi knew he could take on anyone, though he wasn’t very keen on risking her life anytime soon. Not after all the trouble he went to secure her.

She was still so young that he’d worry about her most of the time when he should be concentrating at the task at hand. His jobs required the uttermost of his attention. Levi couldn’t help it though; he’d still worry he left the gas leaking on the oven or that Chaton found a way out by jumping the window, or that someone broke into his house and-

“Fucking troublesome brat.”

Another problem was her food. She couldn’t feed herself and Levi was pretty sure it’d be dangerous for her to try and cook, so he had to be around, at the very least, twice a day to feed her.

* * *

He came back later than usual today. Chaton was probably in bed already. He cringed as the thought of how she hadn’t taken a shower and brushed her teeth crossed his mind. He was wrong, though. As always, his Kitten dashed towards him as soon as he crossed the door. She always waited for him, even if she was tired. A shadow of a smile threatened to appear on his lips as she grabbed his legs with her skinny arms in a welcome home hug.

It was very hard having a kid around that couldn’t wipe her own ass, though Levi was beginning to think it was nice… Maybe, maybe even worth it.

“C’mon, Kitten. It’s past time for your bath.”

* * *

**850**

Chaton was complaining again. She was always nagging him for one thing or another. Okay, that wasn’t fair or true. Levi always thought of Kitten as a very well behaved brat. It was very few occasions where she had disobeyed him, but whenever that happened, it’d be in the very worst way possible, always putting her in danger.

“No, you won’t! Besides, Eld deserves it; he split my tea earlier, so that’s his punishment, which means I’m not abusing my powers for you.” He challenged her with a sharp eyebrow arched and he saw the resistance leave her body. It wasn’t like he had to actually fight her on this matter. Who was crazy enough to want to stay outside when the weather was that shitty?

“I’m glad today wasn’t so bad… No one on our squad…” She said quietly and he agreed with a nod.

“Don’t leave your dirty boots there, put them away, Kitten.” He ignored the face she made and sat down on his cot. “With this rain, our chances for tomorrow aren’t that good, though.”

“Hmm… I think it’ll have stopped by sunrise. Of course, the terrain’ll still be wet. Not our best chance but we survived worse odds.”

That they did. Levi still couldn’t believe that their lives had turned out that way. He never truly understood or knew what made him took Chaton in that day. She was just another hungry brat on the streets of the Underground, she wasn’t his responsibility, she was absolutely nothing but another mouth to feed, another body to cloth and another soul to protect. Not his problem.

But then she was. She somehow became his just as he recognized the meaning of her name. That moment she became absolutely necessary to him. He couldn’t leave her there and since then, he did his best to take care of her when he was still so young himself.

Chaton laid down next to him, propping her head on his lap, a tired sigh escaping her lips. Looking at her right now, Levi smiled that secret smile reserved just for her. He couldn’t regret, wouldn’t. She was a very troublesome brat but definitely worth it.

Already asleep, she murmured something as he combed her hair with his fingers and Levi snorted.

“Stand your post in the rain my ass.”


	3. Chaton: Orders

**834**

“You’re improving. Keep that up and soon I won’t have to check in every day.” Levi complimented Chaton on her performance of one of her new tasks. Make the bed. She came to know that the man demanded absolutely perfection in cleaning. As she got older, her chores increased: make her bed, empty the trash can ( _but never go outside alone!_ ), set up the table, put away and wash the dishes ( _not the knifes, Kitten!_ )…

It wasn’t so bad. The problem was, the older she got, the more he left ( _to work. Someone has to put food on your belly._ ) Chaton had no idea what was Levi’s job, he never talked to her about it. She didn’t mind that much, she just hated he had to go. She couldn’t leave the house, so she had nothing to do to entertain herself with him gone. It was very sad!

One day, bored out of her mind, Chaton decided to surprise Levi while he was busy working. He would be so proud, she was sure of it.

Levi was very serious about cleaning, he could spot specks of dust that Chaton never saw, he spent lots and lots of times washing the dishes, the floor, the clothes, _the cealing!_ , all the time when he was home, not leaving much room to play with her. So it was decided. She would clean everything for him and when he got back, they could spend time having fun together.

His cleaning supplies were very valuable to him, she was not supposed to touch them, but she could touch the soup to wash dishes. She’d start there. It was lots of work, she noticed, when the soup ran out even before she finished scrubbing the floor. Her hands were red and tired too. Chaton needed to take a break.

Later, she realised she’d never finish it like that. It was a good surprise, she was cleaning for Levi! Hence, she decided to use his special cleaning bottles. _Aha!_ She found the one Levi loved the most in the whole world! Blech! Or Bleth. Maybe Beatch?

It was his favourite; that was the one she was supposed to use. He would be so happy, Chaton could hardly wait for him to come back.

* * *

Chaton was bored again. Luckily, Levi was around; however he wasn’t speaking to her. It seemed that only looking at her made the dangerous signs happen all at once: the hardening of his jaw, the narrowing of his eyes, the tenseness of his shoulders, the bleeding murder on his face…

Fortunately, she had injured eyes, hands and mouth ( _she swears she did_ not _eat it!_ ) for him to pity her more than to want to leave her all alone in the corner of a dark street with only a very clean blanket for protection while she waits for him to come back to pick her up, as it once happened a long time ago.

She was mad at him too! It wasn’t all her fault! He was the one that liked everything clean; she was just trying to surprise him. How was she to know one was not to supposed to use his special favourite bottle to wash the floor. Or the table. Or the bed. And she was the one who ended up all red and raw trying to do something good for him.

It wasn’t her fault. She just wanted to spend more play time with him.

See if she ever tried to surprise him again.

* * *

Levi hid all his special cleaning bottles from Chaton. At least now he could look at her without the dangerous sings appearing all at once. Nowadays all she got was either one or the other… Currently was the hardened jaw.

“If you sigh one more time, I’ll glue your lips together, Kitten.” He also went back to calling her Kitten. She despised how he only called her Chaton Ayres for the last week, it always followed with questions that she wasn’t supposed to answer and with weird orders she didn’t know how to follow.

_“Chaton Ayres. What the hell are you doing now? Shut up. Sit quietly and wipe up your eyes.”_

_“Chaton Ayres, you better tell me right now what the fuck you are doing in the bathroom alone. Shut up, get out of there right now and wash your hands!”_

_“Chaton Ayres, did I say it was okay for you to sleep in the middle of the day? Shut up and go rest, your hands are still healing.”_

She still wasn’t allowed to talk.

And he still hadn’t played with her.

* * *

 

**850**

They were moving again. So far, they hadn’t had any loses on her team, nonetheless Chaton learnt the hard way long ago to never count her blessings ahead of time.

They were supposed to clean the pathway for the supplies team; however, they were way behind schedule. The day before had granted them many surprises in the forms of titans, and the heavy rain during evening and night time made hard to move effectively on horses; thus, the Special Ops Squad were using the 3DMG equipment.

Chaton had just finished a solo kill when Levi’s voice called back her attention.

“Tsk. You go on ahead; I’ll take care of that scumbag over there.” He pointed towards their right, where Chaton could see a fellow soldier being eaten alive by another giant monster. She frowned and kept on going, trusting Levi would avenge the man. It wouldn’t do to become emotional in times like these; therefore, she focused on the group of titans closing in their way. She’d have time to mourn later. Hopefully.

“Petra! To the right with me. You three go left.” Chaton ordered over her shoulder. “We’ll need reinforcements. Help me with these two and go as I finish the last one.”

* * *

Chaton was separated from Levi. Not for very long, they just had to divide the team into three for effectively kill the five titans surrounding the city. Even after five years of being a member of the Scouting Legion and two years since Erwin promoted her to team leader, Chaton still felt slightly apprehensive whenever Levi had to send her away from him.

Ever since the fall of Wall Maria, the expeditions were mainly to bring supplies to the lost towns. The new strategy developed by Commander Erwin Smith helped increase the Legion’s survival rate, though they still lost over 30% soldiers each time. Chaton always refused to think of when her luck would change. She couldn’t afford thinking like that, mostly because her loss would also imply in the loss of-

“Captain, sir! I’ve gathered the reinforcements.” Petra Ral cried out just ahead of Chaton. Levi cast an onceover look on Chaton’s body to assure himself she was still in one piece before sending new orders to both girls.

They managed to clear the area; however, they lost another soldier by doing so. Chaton wasn’t sure how many had died during this expedition. She always forgot the numbers just as they were pronounced. It wasn’t because she didn’t care; it was most likely because they always happened. No mission was ever accomplished (or a total failure) without losing people.

It was the sign of the Commander that broke her thoughts. Orders to fall back.

“The titans have all started to move north, towards the city.” Chaton’s blood ran cold. Wall Rose was threatened and the best soldiers weren’t there to protect it.


	4. Levi: Trainees

**842**

“Don’t eat too much.” Levi told Chaton quietly over breakfast.

“Eh? You’re always saying I eat too little!”

“Tsk, brat. I’m gonna start training you today. That’s what you’ve been nagging me about, isn’t it?” He spoke calmly before sipping his tea.

“What? For real? Seriously?”

“Yeah. I’m thinking about starting with the 3DMG.” Chaton’s yelp of happiness could be heard by all in the dining room. “You’re too loud.

“Now, I’m thinking about starting simple. I never intended for you to be a soldier… But that’s the only way…” Levi muttered to himself, not caring what she’d think about it. It was true, if it was up to him, Chaton would be locked up somewhere safe, away from all death. “I’ll be teaching you all you need to know, but listen very closely, Kitten.” He turned to her, his expression serious as he butted heads with her gently. “You will only be going outside once I, and I alone, deem you ready.

“And that will only happen when you are able to take me down.”

He knew her well enough by now to know what was going on in that head of hers. _Oh no… I’m never going out of these walls._ Levi smirked _; time to sharpen your claws, Kitten_.

* * *

 

**844**

Her body moved with quick precision. She didn’t need to think to know what to do; it all came easily to her now. It had been two years since Levi started training Chaton, two long, painful and sweaty years. For her, that is. He knew what others talked about him. _She_ had heard about how cruel he could be, pushing cadets to the point of breaking them. Everyone was afraid of him, of how harsh the punishment would be. And now, Chaton saw it too. Levi was never cruel to her; he never hurt her in any way, not physically nor psychologically. But _soldier Levi_ … _He_ was merciless. He was even harder on her than anyone else. _Of course I’m harder on you. You are the most important. You’ve got to live._

Levi also counted on others for her training. Hange Zoe and Mike Zacharias, Erwin Smith and Dita Ness, and all others soldiers Levi deemed the best had a hand in hardening her soft muscles, sharpening her childish mind and transforming Levi’s baby girl into the warrior she was now.

No one taught her that move, though. Levi had never seen that expression on her face. She was secure, steady and ready. Her leg moved and his mirrored to block it but she wasn’t done yet. Using his tight as a step, Chaton was able to climb on his body enough to wrap her tights around his neck. _Firm, firm, rotate_. Levi let his body go, not knowing for the very first time how to react.

They fell down, Levi under her, his throat wrapped around her slender fingers as Chaton’s body pinned him to the earth bellow. He didn’t hear the gasps or murmurs, he didn’t see the astounded looks sent their way. He could only hear his heartbeat, hers heartbeat, theirs laboured breaths, could only see her widened eyes gazing at him in surprise by her own move.

“Congratulations, Kitten. Welcome to the Survey Corps.”

* * *

“You’ve made it.” He told her as they were both sitting by his desk on his office.

“Didn’t think I would?” She asked in a teasing tone.

“Not so sure I wanted you to. Hm, you’ll need to teach me that one.” He smirked at her proud smile.

“Don’t know about that. I’m not so sure myself how I did that… It was just a moment’s decision.”

“Kitten…” Levi sighed heavily. “I’ve told you time and time again how outside, everything is different. One wrong move, you’re dead.” She nodded solemnly. “You won’t know how it is until you live it. But I’ve done all I can to warn you towards it.”

“Levi, I know. You aren’t the only one who lost people to the titans.” His heart hurt at the memory of his two friends that came with them towards the surface. “You’ll be there with me, though, right?” She asked in a small voice, reminding him of a little girl who once dumped all his bleach on the bed trying to surprise him and cried when she though he would kick her out for it. Had it really been ten years now?

“I’ll always be there with you.”

* * *

 

**850**

Even moving at all speed wouldn’t take them back in time. Levi didn’t glance behind his back even once, knowing instinctively that his squad was there, able to keep up with him. His Kitten was making sure no titan stand on his way. They were to avoid engaging since time was what they had not. If they were to lose Wall Rose, humanity would fail not much longer, he was sure of it. He could see many of the titans moving in the same direction as them, making Erwin’s assumption probably right.

All teams were hurrying back, at least, all that was left. Many were injured, most were tired and gas and blades would run out soon. Levi narrowed his eyes and moved faster. A glimpse to his left showed Chaton copping his speed. It shouldn’t take them long now, the wall was just ahead.

“Look, a yellow flare.” Kitten pointed out, making all team look up towards the sky. “Signs for a successful operation?” Her statement came out as a question.

“What the hell is going on there?” Levi muttered to himself.

They reached the wall. It was branched. It was a slaughter. As far as he could see, there were only four survivors. Two kids were bracing themselves, defenceless against two titans reaching out for them, another two standing above the corpse of a fallen titan. Somehow they secured the hole, but Levi couldn’t see how.

He quickly dispatched the two titans reaching out for the kids while keeping track of Kitten as she took care of the ones advancing their way.

“Hey, kiddos.” He greeted them casually just as Chaton came to a stop by his side to gaze at the three brats curiously, the rest of his squad helping guard them. “Mind telling me what’s going on around here?”

* * *

The following days were crazy. Levi and his squad didn’t stop until the last titan inside the walls was dead and even then there was still work to do. Hange managed to secure two titans into their custody, for researching proposes. Stories about how a brat had turned into a titan and how he was the one to move the rock to secure the whole in the wall were being told. Every time he heard it, it was a new, more fanciful tale. He decided to trust the one being told by Commander Pixis.

The brat in question was being hold Underground by the Military Police and Erwin had just managed to get an in for both of them. Kitten wanted to go as well, but he wasn’t keen on that, even if the boy was being held in cuffs. He didn’t want her back in that place either.

“You lose your memory, and your daddy goes missing, eh? Now _that’s_ convenient.” He spoke in a monotone, not so sure about the boy’s innocence. In the end, the brat had a passion inside that Levi could respect. He would vouch and accept him in his squad. No one else was good enough for it, anyway.


End file.
